Cars DVD 2006
Opening Logos * Pixar Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews * Ratatouille Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * Peter Pan: Special Edition * Freaky Friday: 30th Anniversary Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) * Meet the Robinsons DVD Menu * Play Movie 116:00 * Mater & the Ghostlight * One Man Band * Bonus Features * Scene Selection * Sneak Peeks * Set Up THX Bumper * THX * The Audience is Listening Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios - Celebrating 45 Years * Troublemaker Studios - Celebrating 45 Years * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Films * A Blue Sky Studios Production * "Cars" Closing Credits Directed By *John Lasseter Co-Directed By *Joe Ranft Produced By *Darla K. Anderson Executive Producer *Robert Rodriguez Associate Producer *Thomas Porter Original Score Composed and Conducted By *Randy Newman Original Story By *John Lasseter *Joe Ranft *Jorgen Klubien Screenplay By *Dan Fogelman *John Lasseter *Joe Ranft *Kiel Murray & Phil Lorin *Jorgen Klubien Film Editor *Ken Schretzmann Supervising Technical Director *Eben Ostby Production Designers *William Cone *Bob Pauley Supervising Animators *Scott Clark *Doug Sweetland Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Shading Art Director *Tia W. Kratter Matte Supervisor *Lisa Forssell Characters Supervisor *Tim Milliron Characters Shading Supervisor *Thomas Jordan Sets Supervisor *Sophie Vincelette Sets Shading Supervisors *Chris Bernardi *David Munier Effects Supervisor *Steve May Crowds Supervisor *Ziah Sarah Fogel Rendering Supervisor *Jessica Giampietro McMackin Optimization Supervisor *Anthony A. Apodaca Production Manager *Jonas Rivera Sound Designer *Tom Myers Production Finance Lead *Ali Rowghani Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Casting By *Kevin Reher Cast Story Story Supervisor *Joe Ranft Story Manager *Mark Nielsen Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material Additional Storyboarding Digital Storyboarding & Effects *Patrick Siemer Additional Digital Storyboarding *Andrew Jimenez *Louis Gonzales Script Supervisor *Susan E. Levin Story Coordinator *Adrian Ochoa Story Production Assistant *Valerie Villas Art Art Manager *Andrea Warren Art Development Manager *Sue Maatouk-Kalache Character & Environment Designers Production Artists Graphic Designers Sculptor *Jerome Ranft Digital Painters Matte Painters Matte Technical Artists Visual Development Custom Paint Consultant *Chip Foose Additional Production Art Art Coordinators Art Production Assistant *Russell J. Stough Layout Layout Managers Racing Lead *Derek Williams Radiator Springs Lead *Sylvia Wong Senior Camera Operator *Craig Good Layout Artists Additional Layout Layout Coordinator *Jake Martin Special Racing Consultants Animation Animation Manager *Chris DiGiovanni Directing Animators Crowds Animation Lead *Paul Mendoza Animation Character Development Animators Additional Animation Animation Technical Support *Daniel Campbell Fix & Additional Animation Animation Coordinator *Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator *Layla Katz Animation Production Assistant *Sequoia Blankenship Characters & Crowds Characters Manager *Jay Ward Characters Leads *Tom Sanocki *Colin Hayes Thompson Modeling & Articulation Artists Shading Artists Crowds Manager *Mark Nielsen Crowds Leads *Michael Lorenzen *Tim Milliron Crowds Artists Additional Crowds Artists Characters & Crowds Coordinator *Nick Berry Editorial Editorial Manager *Hoon H. Kim Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Kevin Nolting Race Sequence Editing *Stephen Schaffer Additional Editing *Stan Webb *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. *Lee Unkrich, A.C.E. First Assistant Editor *Anna Wolitzky Second Assistant Editors *David Suther *Gregory Amundson *Patrick Day Kennedy Temp Music Editor *David Slusser Editorial Coordinator *Evan Smith Editorial Production Assistant *Amera Rizk Inventory Smog Check Manager *Juliet Pokorny Smog Check Coordinator *Trish Carney Sets Sets Manager *Deirdre Warin Sets Technical Lead *John Halstead Modeling Artists Shading Artists Lead Set Dressing Artist *Tom Miller Set Dressing Artists Additional Sets Artists Sets Coordinators *Sabine Koch *Jake Martin *Adrian Ochoa Lighting Lighting Manager *Jenni Tsoi Lead Lighting Artists Lighting Development Lead *Lauren Alpert Hoffman Lighting Technology Lead *Eliot Smyrl Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Illumination Engineer *Maxwell Planck Lighting Coordinator *Gennie Rim Lighting Fix Coordinator *Dana Murray Effects Effects Manager *Jenni Tsoi Effects Artists Effects Visual Development *Keith Daniel Klohn *Erdem Taylan Effects Coordinator *Brad Kane Rendering & Optimization Rendering & Optimization Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering & Optimization Artists Optimization & Technical Development Coordinator *Marcia Savarese-Elliott Rendering Coordinator *Eric Rosales Technical Development *Mitch Prater *Fabio Pellacini *Brian Smits *Bill Reeves *Domenic Allen *John Singh Pottebaum *Nigel Hardwidge *Onny Carr Technical Interns *Jeff Budsberg *Josee Lajoie *Jonathan Michaels *Matthew Parrott *Phillip Prahl *Jeff Wang Production Supervisor Of Production Resources *Susan Ttatsuno Assistants To The Director *Heather Feng-Yanu *Joan E. Smalley Assistant To The Producers *Elissa Knight Disney Production Representative *Jenny Aleman-Holman Assistant Production Accountant *Shaila Chopra Production Office Coordinator *Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants *Paul Baker *Erik Langley *Annie Wong Additional Production Support *Mari Aizawa *Kirsten Ames-Staubli *Sarah Jo Helton *Dan Sokoloski *Marc Sondheimer *Jason "JTOP" Topolski Software Development V.P., Software Engineering *Howard Look Team Leads *Brad Andalman *Ian Buono *Gareth Davis *Brendan Donohoe *F. Sebastian Grassia *Tara Hernandez *Oren Jacob *Michael B. Johnson *Allan Poore *Guido Quaroni *Martin Reddy Production Engineering *Sanjay Bakshi *Gordon Cameron *Jamie Hecker *Manuel Kraemer *Ann Marsh-Flores *Gary Monheit *Shawn Neely *Brian M. Rosen *David Ryu *Michael Shantzis Studio Tools *Jessica Abroms *Jim Atkinson *David Baraff *Ronen Barzel *Malcolm Blanchard *Christopher Colby *Bena Currin *Pete Demoreuille *Mike Ferris *Rita Garcia *Eric Gregory *Susan Boylan Griffin *Tom Hahn *Ralph Hill *Lucas R. A. Ives *Chris King *Cybele Knowles *Eric Lebel *Brett Levin *Tom Lokovic *Mark Meyer *Josh Minor *Alex Mohr *Arun Rao *Rudrajit Samanta *Chris Schoeneman *Sarah Shen *Maria Milagros Soto *Paul S. Strauss *Dirk Van Gelder *Kiril Vidimče *Audrey Wong *Adam Woodbury *Jane Yen *Lisa S. Young *David Yu Research *John R. Anderson *Tony Derose *Michael Kass *Andy Witkin *Rob Cook Project Management & Administration *Renee Adams *Karen Dunn *Kay Seirup Renderman Development Renderman Lead *Dana Batali Renderman Team *Loren Carpenter *Per Christensen *Tom Duff *Susan Fisher *Julian Fong *David Laur *Mark Leone *Katrin Petersen *Jonathan Shade *Brenden Schubert *Brad West *Wayne Wooten Renderman Products *Ray Davis *Chris Ford *Ian Hsieh *Brian K. Saunders *Dylan Sisson *Wendy Wirthlin *Renee Lamri Image Mastering Manager *Joshua Hollander Lead Engineer *Rod Bogart Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Coordinator *Robin Young Colorist *David Lortsher Camera Operators *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science And Engineering *James Burgess *David DiFrancesco *John Hee Soo Lee *Matthew Martin *Drew Ttv Rogge *Rick Sayre Information Systems V.P., Technology *Greg Brandeau A/V Engineering Manager *M.T. Silvia Technical Lead *Alex Stahl Team *Daniel Annereau *Christopher Fehring *Bob Frey *Grant Gatzke *Warren Latimer *Edgar Quinones *Jessica Bellfort Rankin *Jason Watkins Administration & Application Support Manager *May Pon Team *Tlacaelel Alvarez *Cassandra Falby *Heidi Parmelee Data Management Group Manager *Mary Ann Gallagher Technical Lead *Mark Harrison Team Desktop & Infrastructure Managers Team Render Pipeline Group Managers Technical Lead * Christopher C. Walker Team Post Production Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers *Tom Meyers *Gary Summers Supervisor Sound Editor *Tom Meyers *Michael Silvers Sound Effects Editors Shannon Milles Teresa Eckton Dee Selby Foley Editors Jonathan Null Christopher Barrick Assistant Sound Deisgner Al Nelson Assistant Supervising Sound Editor David Acord Coya Elliott Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennis Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Mixers Frank Aglieri-Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Mix Technicians *Tony Sereno *Jurgen Scharpf *Juan Peralta Additional Voices Music "Real Gone" *Written by Sheryl Crow and John Shanks *Performed by Sheryl Crow *Produced by John Shanks *Recorded by Jeff Rothschild *Mixed by Jeff Rothschild and John Shanks *Sheryl Crow Appears Courtesy of A&M Records "Life Is A Highway" *Written by Thomas Cochrane *Performed by Rascal Flatts *Produced by Dann Huff and Rascal Flatts *Recorded by Justin Niebank and Mark Hagen *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Rascal Flatts Appears Courtesy of Lyric Street Records "Find Yourself" *Written by Brad Paisley *Performed by Brad Paisley *Produced by Frank Rogers *Recorded by Richard Barrow and Brian David Willis *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Arista Nashville "Behind The Clouds" *Written by Brad Paisley and Frank Rogers *Performed by Brad Paisley *Produced by Frank Rogers *Recorded by Richard Barrow and Brian David Willis *Mixed by Justin Niebank *Brad Paisley Appears Courtesy of Arista Nashville "Our Town" *Written by Randy Newman *Performed by James Taylor *Produced by Randy Newman *Recorded by Frank Wolf and Frank Filipetti *Mixed by Frank Wolf "Route 66" *Written by Bobby Troup *Performed by John Mayer *Produced by Steve Jordan and John Mayer *Recorded and Mixed by Niko Bolas *John Mayer Appears Courtesy of Aware/Columbia Records "Rust-Eze Polka" *Written, Performed and Produced by Joey Miskulin "Rollin' In The Rearview" *Written and Produced by Bruno Coon *Performed by Jabu "Songbird" *Written and Performed by Kenny G *Courtesy of Arista Records *by Arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT "My Heart Would Know" Written and Performed by Hank Williams Courtesy of Mercury Nashville Records Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Elvira" *Written by Dallas Frazier "Star Spangled Banner" Adapted and Performed by Jimi Hendrix Courtesy of MCA Records Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Route 66" *Written by Bobby Troup *Performed by Chuck Berry *Courtesy of MCA Records *Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Sh-Boom" Written by William Edwards Carl Feaster Claude Feaster James Keyes Floyd McRae Performed by The Chords Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp by Arrangement With Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing =Score Recorded At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage & Signet Sound Studios= Orchestra Bruce Dukov Susan Ranney Rene M. Mandel James Walker Eun-Mee Ahn Daniel L. Higgins Richard L. Altenbach Norda Mullen Jacqueline Brand Geraldine Rotella Roberto Cani James M. Kanter Jeanne-Skrocki Evans Greg Huckins David Ewart Kim Hutchcroft Julie Ann Gigante Bill Liston Endre Granat Joel Peskin Clayton Haslop Gary S. Bovyer Tamara Hatwan Ralph Williams Miran Kojian Phillip Ayling Aimee Kreston Thomas G. Boyde Natalie Leggett Barbara Northcutt Dimitrie Leivic Michael R. O'Donovan Phillip Levy Kenneth Munday Katia Popov David Riddles Rafael Rishik James W. Thatcher Mark Robertson David Duke Anatoly Rosinsky Brian D.A. O'Connor Marc Sazer John A. Reynolds Lisa M. Sutton Richard Todd Sarah Thornblade Phillip Edward Yao Irina Voloshina Malcolm McNab Miwako Watanabe Rick Baptist Roger Wilkie Jon Lewis Gabriel Witcher Warren H. Luening Kenneth Yerke William Booth Simon Oswell Alan Kaplan Brian Dembow Andrew Martin Marlow Fisher Bruce Fowler Rick Gerding Andrew Thomas Malloy Keith Greene William F. Reichenbach Roland Kato George Thatcher Darrin McCann J. Tommy Johnson Victoria Miskolczy Randel Currie Michael Nowak George Doering Shanti D. Randall John Goux Cassandra Richburg Gary Hooker David F. Walther Weldon Dean Parks Antony Cooke Alan Estes Steve Erdody Steven Schaeffer Christine Ermacoff Michael Fisher Dennis Karmazyn Gregory Goodall Armen Ksajikian Jim Keltner Timothy Landauer Edward Klancnik David Low Peter Limonick Andrew Shulman Benjamin Sesar David Speltz Donald J. Williams Cecelia Tsan Michael A. Lang Michael Valerio James Cox James Johnson Kendal Marcy Nico Abondolo Jo Ann Turovsky Drew Dembowski Allison Allport Christian Kollgaard Tommy Morgan Edward Meares Frank Marocco Bruce Morgenthaler Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutting By Buena Vista Negative Cutting Thanks To Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Executive Team Administration & Finance Shelli Geer Yvonne Brazil Nancy Case Ena Chan Cratsenburg Nils L. Erdmann Rachel Ergas Marty Eshoff Tim Glass Kentaro Hinoki Heather D.C. Jackson Mark Joseph Lisa McCampbell Molly Nealan Karen Perry Stephanie Pham Kristina Gordon Ruud Todd Shaiman Michelle Simons Chris Tachiki Wendy Dale Tanzillo Shari Villarde Deana Walker Annette Wang Sue Williams Kathy Wilt Legal Leah Marshall Pat Mosey Rob Rieders Bob Roden Creative Services & Marketing *Mary Murphy Conlin *Kathleen Holliday *Angela Bliss *Tom Sarris *James Roderick *Leeann Alameda *Cherie Hammond *Desiree Mourad *Jeff Raymond *Clay Welch *Ed Chen *Jennifer Weinberg *Steven Argula *Amanda Sorena *Erin Dogan *Hilary Goss *Debby Coleman Consumer Products *Kerry Phelan *Michele Spane-Rivera *Krista Sheffler *Anne Moore *Ben Butcher *Emery Low *Morgan Karadi *Jonathan Rodriguez *Kelly Bonbright Development *Mary Coleman *Colin Bohrer *Ginny Breen *Pamela Darrow *Natalie Lyon *Karen Paik *Brian Wright Facilities *Tom Carlisle *Craig Payne *Joe Garcia *Cherise Miller *Keith Johnson *Kent Barnes *Paul Gillis *Wendy Collins *Kenny Condit *Edgar A. Ochoa *Marco Castellanos *Brian Torres *Peter Schreiber *Kevan Parmelee Human Resources *Lori McAdams *Dawn Haagstad *Danielle Levin *Lisa Ellis *Robin McDonald *Kimberly Adair Clark *Monica Vandis *Tiffany Reno Pixar Shorts *Osnat Shurer *Roger Gould *Ann Brilz *Liz Gazzano *Bill Polson *Steve Bloom *Chris Vallance *Tim Fox *Erica Milsom *Josh Qualtieri *Tony Kaplan *Rick Butler *Sara Maher *Brice Parker *Alex Mandel *Becky Neiman *Sureena Mann *Alice Clendenen *Jeanne Applegate *Jaclyn Brodsky Pixar University & Archives *Randy Nelson *Christine Freeman *Elyse Klaidman *Juliet Greenberg *Elizabeth Greenberg *Deborah Sadler *David R. Haumann *Samuel Daffner Purchasing & Relocation Safety & Security *Keith Kops *Marlon Castro *Joni Superticioso *Gerald E. Hackett, III *Ramon Hannon *Paul Chideya *Al Cimino *Michael Hitson *John Bennett *Kristine Javier *Richard A. Cogger *Noah Skinner *Brian Smith Craft Services By Luxo Cafe *Osvaldo Tomatis *Antonio Alarcon *Marie Nilsson *Luigi Passalacqua *Kristen Light *Olga Velazquez *Guillermo Segovia *Candelaria Lozano *Francisco Figueroa *Francisco Martinez *Jose Martinez Production Babies Special Thanks To A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspire Us On Route 66, "The Mother Road" *Michael Wallis & Suzanne Fitzgerald Wallis Kansas *Scott Nelson, Eisler Brothers Old Riverton Store, "Home Of The Hand-Crafted Sandwiches", Riverton, KS *Dean & Paula Walker, Baxter Springs, KS Oklahoma *Dawn Welch, The Rock Cafe, "Home Of The Fried Pickle Spears", Stroud, OK *Jim Ross, Arcadia, OK *Butch Breger & His Momma, Round Barn, Arcadia, OK *Pat Smith & Staff, OKlahoma Route 66 Museum, Clinton, OK *Walter S. "Doc" Mason, Best Western Tradewinds Courtyard Inn, Clinton, OK *Ray & Shirley Killian, RS&K Railroad Museum, Sayre, OK *Harley & Annabelle Russell, The Mediocre Music Makers, Sand Hills Curiosity Shop, Erick, OK *Wanda Queenan, National Route 66 Museum, Elk City, OK *Glenna Hollis & Kay Farmer, Country Dove, "Home Of The French Silk Pie", Elk City, OK Texas *Delbert & Ruth Trew, The Devil's Rope Museum, McLean, TX *Stanley Marsh 3, The Cadillac Ranch, Amarillo, TX *Becky Ransom, The Big Texan Steak Ranch, "Free 72-Ounce Steak If Consumed In 60 Minutes", Amarillo, TX *Fran Houser, The Midpoint Cafe, "Home Of The Ugly Crust Pie", Adrian, TX New Mexico *Eddie "No Money" Shields, Santa Rosa, NM *Dale & Hilda Bakke, The Blue Swallow Motel, Tucumcari, NM *Mike & Betty Callens, Tee Pee Curios, Tucumcari, NM Arizona *Aggie Montano, Alice & Stanley Gallegos, Joe & Aggie's Cafe, "Hottest Chow On The Mother Road", Holbrook, AZ *Antonio & Cindy Jaquez, Jack Rabbit Trading Post, "Home Of The 'Here It Is' Sign", Near Joseph City, AZ *Allan Affeldt & Tina Mion, La Posada, Winslow, AZ *Diane Patterson, Roadworks Gifts & Souvenirs, Their "Stand Is On The Corner" In Winslow, AZ *Janice Griffith, Old Trails Museum, Winslow, AZ *Paul & Sandi Taylor, Route 66 Magazine, Williams, AZ *Angel Delgadillo, "Guardian Angel Of Route 66", Angel & Vilma Delgadillo's Old Fashioned Route 66 Gift Shop, Barber Shop & Museum, Seligman, AZ *Juan Delgadillo, Sno Cap Drive-In, Seligman, AZ A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspired Us In The World Of Racing *Steve Page, Infineon Raceway *Humpy Wheeler *Wanda Goddard-Baird *Lowes Motor Speedway *O. Bruton Smith *Marcus Smith *John Zudell *Randy Wray *Speedway Motor Sports Inc. *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Jeff Byrd, Bristol Motor Speedway *Lesa France Kennedy *ISC Motorsports *Daytona International Speedway *Phoenix International Speedway *Jay Frye *Ryan Pemberton *MB2 Motorsports *#8 Car™ Dale Earnhardt, Inc. *#11 Car Mario Andretti *#17 Car Darrell Waltrip Motor Sports *#43 Car Richard Petty Enterprises A Special Thanks To Those Who Inspired Us In The World Of The Automobile *J Mays *Jennifer Flake *Dave Bonbright *Don & Danny Sommer *Dutch Mandel *Tom Medley *Art Fitzpatrick *Manuel Angel *Richard & Linda Kughn *Brian Joseph *Howard Buck *Joe Farrer *Frank Stephenson *Jay Wetzel *Antonio Ghini *Ivan Zaremba *Martin Peters *Lonie Lopez *Jim Fets *Patrick Schiavone *Robert F. Pauley *Jimmy & Jomarie Schmidt *Linda King *Jesse Alexander *Porsche AG *Volkswagen AG *General Motors Corp. *Mazda Motor Corp. *Ferarri S.p.A. *Mack Trucks, Inc. *Maserati S.p.A. *Peterbilt Trucks *Ford Motor Company *Kenworth Trucks *Dailmlerchrysler Corp. *Goodyear Tire & Rubber Co. *Fiat Auto S.P.A. *North American International Auto Show, Detroit, Mi *The Name, Image And Likeness Of Elvis Presley Appears Courtesy Of Elvis Presley Enterprises, Inc. *Cadillac Range Inspired By Cadillac Ranch By Ant Farm (Lord, Michels & Marquez) C 1974 *CPUs For Final Rendering Intel.png *Animated On Marionette™ *Rendered With Renderman.png *Prints By TECHNICOLOR 5Movieslogo.png * *"Cars" Books Available Wherever Books Are Sold *Look For "Cars" Video Games Where Games Are Sold *Exclusive "Cars" Merchandise Available At Disney Stores *To Learn More About The Creators Of "Cars," Visit www.pixar.com *Copyright © MMVI Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. *This Motion Picture Was Created By Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures For The Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom *Original Soundtrack Available From 2000px-Walt Disney Records logo 1997-2007.png *Distributed By BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION *Created And Produced At Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios, Blue Sky Studios, Emeryville, California Closing Logos * Blue Sky Studios * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Category:THX Category:DVD Category:2006 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment Category:2000s Category:Pixar Home Entertainment Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios